Afraid or not afraid
by fangler
Summary: A funny and cute Klaroline one shot story


**Title:** _Afraid or not afraid_

**Author: **_Fangler_

**Fandom:** _Vampire Diaries_

**Couple:** _Klaus/Caroline_

**Summary:** _A funny and cute Klaroline one shot_

* * *

><p><em>-When I saw you I was afraid to meet you.<em>

Caroline Forbes was a good girl. She did her homework. Helped her mom in household chores. Supported her friends when they had boy troubles. She was Miss Mystic Falls. A dream daughter. A girl other girls wanted to be and a girl boys wanted to date

_''I'm not going out with you. So please get the fuck out of my room.''_

A girl whit manners.

_''I mean it Klaus. Get out or I'll kill you_ and throw out your dead body from the window_''_

A dream girl.

_''Alright I´ll leave. But I will never give up on us.'' _Klaus stared in to her eyes.

_''Okay. Let me clear something for you. There is no us. Never. Not in a million years.'' _She was going to explode. She was sick of this flirting thing. Why can't you just give up already.

_''As you say my love. Sadly I don't believe you. I know you want me. And deep down you_ k_now that. You just haven't yet admitted it to yourself.''_ He was taking few steps closer and leaned to whisper in her ear. '_'Someday you will realise that, my love. And when you do, I will be waiting for you. Forever.''_

Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>-<em>When I met you I was afraid to kiss you.<em>

Caroline went to Mystic Grill that evening. She needed something to calm her down. To forget their conversation. A few shots of tequila will do.

_5 hours later..._

'_'And then he said deep down I want him and that he will wait for me forever.''_ She had told the bartender Lucy everything. How Klaus had visited her many times asking her out. How she had rejected him each time but he never gave up. Of course she didn't tell Lucy the real reason. She was to drunk and tired to compel her.

_''Well he sounds really charming. But a guy who breaks in to your room every night. Who does that? Just lock the door. That's my advice.'' _You have no idea how many times I tried that Caroline thought to herself. I need more tequila.

After her eight tequila shot she started to feel dizzy. She was a little bit,no very drunk. She fell of her chair but never reached the ground.

'_'What the...''_ Then she saw him. Great. Just perfect. What the hell is he doing here.

_''Are you alright sweetheart.''_ He looked worried and hot. Did I just say hot! I mean ugly an evil.

_''I'm fine.''_ She muttered and stood up, or tried to stand up but stumbled again.

_''How much have you drunk.'' _He wasn't mocking her. He really was concerned.

_''Eight tequila's. Why. Don't pretend that you care about me. No one cares about me anymore. No that I am a vampire I'm just lonely and, and...'' _She was ready to burst into tears.

_''I think you had enough. Let me take you home so you can get some rest..''_

_''That would be nice.'' _At that point she didn't care who took her home. She just wanted to get some sleep and Klaus was the only one who offered her a ride.

He decided to carry her to his Cadillac because she obviously couldn't walk. He laid her in the back seat and drove her home. The car trip was quiet and he actually enjoyed it. When his siblings moved to his mansion it wasn't anymore a place where you can relax. Every morning he woke up when Kol and Rebekah argued.

He pulled the car to the side when he reached Caroline's house. He lifted her from the back seat and carried her inside in a bridal style.

_''Where are we.''_ She mumbled confused and tried to keep her eyes open.

_''In your house.'' _He smiled to this silly little baby vampire. She was so adorable when she tried to act strong but failed.

_''Oh, okay.''_ Then she shut her eyes again.

He laid her down to her bed and tucked her in. He even put her favorite soft toy next to her. He stared at the blond sleeping baby vampire a while. She looked like an angel.

When he was leaving something stopped him. Caroline had grapped his wrist.

''Thank you.'' She pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss. '_'Thank you for everything.''_

_''Your welcome.'' _He was quite surprised over what just had happened. She kissed him. On her own free will. Hopefully she wont regret it in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>-When I kissed you I was afraid to love you.<em>

_The next morning..._

_''FUCK. SHIT. DAMN! I kissed Klaus. What the hell is wrong with me?'' _She was yelling at herself when she realised what had happened. Thank God her mother went early to work. She hated when her daughter swore. And she would have possibly got a heart attack if she heard her daughter had kissed Klaus. The crazy hybrid everyone tried to kill. And the worst part was that she enjoyed the kiss. What am I going to do?

She had stayed in her house the whole day. Elena and Bonnie had texted and called her dozens of times but she ignored them. She watched her favorite movie, Titanic but paused when Jack painted Rose. It somehow reminded her of Klaus. Sadly he haven't drawn her like that. Wait what? Did I really just imagined Klaus drawing my naked body? Seriously Caroline. What is wrong whit you?. Then she heard a knock in the door. She stood up knowing exactly who stood behind her door. Klaus.

''Good evening my love. May I come in. We need to talk.'' Oh boy, not that talk. Why did I have to kiss him. Whyy?

''Yeah sure come on in I was just...'' Fuck she forgot to remove the cassette tape from the video player.

''What movie are you watch... Oh I see.'' Klaus saw the naked Rose lying on a sofa posing to Jack. He liked this movie and seemed like she liked it too.

''I was just...Ummm... I-I paused it here because someone, I mean when you were at the door.'' Well this was awkward. They both stared at the TV screen whitout saying anything.

''Let me just close the TV. Now what do you want to talk about.'' Aaargh. What do you want to talk about. Really Caroline? Well maybe about the yesterdays kiss. She slapped herself in her mind.

''About the kiss we shared.'' He stared at her and felt how uncomfortable she was.

''Ummm..Yeah, right, the kiss. Klaus look I...''

''I enjoyed it. And truth to be told I couldn't even sleep well that night.''

''That's sweet to hear, but I think we shouldn't...''

He walked closer her giving her a hungry and passionate kiss. His tongue tried to enter her mouth and when she let him in their tongus danced together. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around her while she was playing with his hair. Caroline knew this was wrong, but he was like candy. You'r not satisfied with one. You want the whole candy bag.

He started to kiss her collarbone and she let out a soft moan. This only made him want her more . He unbuttoned her pink shirt revealing her lavender colored lace bras. He unzipped them an exposed her beautiful breasts. He started to lick her pink nipples. Admiring how hard they where.

_''Aaahhh... Please. Please don't stop.'' _She was all wet. She felt how her pants were messed with her arousal. Klaus smelled it to. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed her right now.

He started to move down her skirt and panties while she was unbuttoning his shirt and trousers.

'_'Do you really want this?'' _He looked straight in to her eyes full of lust.

_''Yes.'' S_he gave him a shy smile while rubbing his chest.

_''Then I need to hear it. If you want me say it.''_

_''I want to fuck you Niklaus Mikaelsen. I want to feel yo__ur body against mine.''_

He pushed her to her her bed and started to make love with her over and over again till they both had fell asleep cuddling each other. They were fully satisfied and exhausted.

* * *

><p><em>When I loved you I was afraid to lose you.<em>

_The next morning_

Caroline woke up in her room. The sun was up, warming her naked body. In these few months she had felt so lonely. She woke up every morning alone because her mom always went to work at 5 am. But now she wasn't alone. The evil hybrid who seemed to be a sex goddess was lying next to her also naked. She didn't feel quilty or angry. She actually was very happy. She didn't know if they had a future as a couple, but she was ready to give it a try. How hilarious. First she was afraid of him and now she was afraid of losing him. How ironic is that. She wrapped her hands around him tightly and kissed his lips. You are mine and I am yours, Forever.

**A/N:** _What did you think about my first Klaroline story? I have planned so long to write stories of my favorite ''couple'' :P So today I decided to publish this because Vampire Diaries are on a break again ( surprise surprise ). And also because one of my favorite movies Titanic will be soon in cinemas. Yay! ( The story somehow reminds me of Klaroline. Don't ask me why. :) ) English is not my mother tongue so please inform me if you find mistakes, I'll fix them. I'm looking for a Beta reader who can help me with my spelling etc.  
>I found a beautiful love poem from anonymous which I added to my story.<em>

_See you soon dear vampire fans. ;) -**xoxo**_


End file.
